


Thunderbeast in a Bra

by MamaMars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, soft times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars
Summary: Laxus wearing a bra? More likely than you think... at least when his wife Hisui is around.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Thunderbeast in a Bra

Laxus sat in silence from his spot on the edge of the bed. Listening to Hisui’s huff of frustration while she fiddled with something on his back. “It doesn’t… want…to…” She held her breath trying to bring the two pieces of fabric together with a fierce tug. “Close!” She let out a loud groan of annoyance letting go of the garment she was trying so hard to fit across the broad man. She fell back on the bed like she was expelled of all the energy she had. 

“I could have told you that, Princess.” Laxus turned to look at the young woman sprawled out behind him and gave a low chuckle at the pout he knew so well.

She let out a deep sigh, “I guess I should have known how hard it would be.” She looked at his face and then moved her attention to his upper chest. “Why must you be so…” she moved her hands in a gesture to emphasize her next word. “ _Wide_.”

He was taken back for a second at her choice of words, but decided to have a little fun himself. He looked down and put a hand up to his chest, “Hm, I never noticed before.” He smirked and leaned down to lay beside her. “But you wouldn’t want it any other way.” And sure enough her small pout turned into a wide smile. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and she let him. 

“That’s very true.”

She looked at him in thought for a moment before suddenly sitting upright with an excited expression. “I have an idea!” She quickly got off the bed and nearly ran out the room. Laxus just raised an eyebrow in question as he watched her leave. He was unsure of what sort of idea had just popped into her head, but knew it probably wasn’t good news for him. Still… he stayed in his spot and waited for her to return.

***

He knew it had gone too far the moment he heard the rip of that duct tape...

It was now his turn to let out a heavy sigh. Hisui was positioned behind him once again, humming a happy tune while she took a long strip of tape and folded it against itself. She then used a smaller piece to attach the folded one to the side of the garment, not wanting to put the tape directly onto his skin. She added another small piece to the other side, finally connecting the two.

After giving a couple of hefty pats to make sure her handiwork would stay in place, she got up from the bed and walked around to get a view from the front. She instantly burst into giggles at the sight, nearly dropping the roll of duct tape she held in the process.

“Satisfied?” 

She could only nod, trying hard to cease her laughing.

There he sat at the edge of the bed, _wearing a lilac colored bra_. The garment Hisui was having so much trouble getting on him, and it seemed like her hard work had finally paid off. 

There really wasn’t a reason for her to do something like that, at least not a _good_ one, but she did simply because she _could_. He would let her do anything to him, and she made sure she would have her fair share of fun. After all, he didn’t mind. If putting him in a bra made her happy, he didn't mind one bit.

Hisui’s laughs would begin to die down only for her to look at him and start again louder than before. It was at this point where Laxus began to feel a little left out. He wouldn’t let her have _all_ the fun. He got up from his spot on the bed and slowly made his way toward her. Once he was close he took her into his arms and lifted her up as she gasped in surprise. 

“Laxus! Put me down.” But her smile betrayed her tone of voice, so he just held her tighter.

Laxus smiled, “No, I don’t think I will.”

She giggled, “You can’t hold me like this forever.”

“Forever? No. But I’m sure I can for a while.”

She smiled wide in response, Hisui adored simple moments like this, when it was just the two of them. The thought brought butterflies to her stomach. _It wouldn’t be just the two of them for long._ Her smile turned nervous and she looked into those bright eyes she loved so much.

“Laxus…” She moved a hand to his cheek and he waited for her to continue. _Was now the perfect time to finally tell him?_ She let out a sigh and leaned in to kiss his nose. “As much as I love this, I really need to pee.”

They both laughed. “Sure, shortcake.”

She wanted to tell him at the perfect time. _Not now, but soon._ And after all that laughing, she really _did_ need to use the bathroom. Laxus moved to put her down, but when he did the tape on his back tore open and the bra slid slightly down his broad arms. Hisui giggled once again.

He looks at the ruined bra in his hand and wonders if this whole thing was worth it. He looks at her, smile wide and cheeks rosy from laughing, and grins.

_Yeah_...


End file.
